


Don't fear me

by jiiyongiee



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: AU, M/M, Pirate!Jason, Warrior!Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiyongiee/pseuds/jiiyongiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Jason had been locked up for longer than he can remember until one day something happens and he can feel the craziness of the island really getting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i wrote this fucking ages ago when i wasn't really that good at writing, hopefully it's good enough to enjoy but it's just a fair warning.

The sun had just set, the heat was finally starting to cool and the stars were shining brightly. Or at least I think they are. I can only see through a small crack in this fucking cell. I allowed a fustrated sigh escape my lips. Out of boredom I decided to close my eyes and lie down in my reletively comfy cot the pirates had placed in my cell. It was long after I shut my eyes that I heard all the locks of the door start to rattle. I heard the locks clicking and the horrid squeak of the handle being twisted. I sat up immediately, I wanted to be as aware as possible when whoever entered my cell did.

Due to the dim lighting I couldn’t recognise the figure advancing towards me but eventually I was able to identify it as none other than Vaas himself. There must’ve been fear in my eyes because he let out a short chuckle. “Don’t be afraid Jason. You should be happy. Practically jumping in glee. You’re getting such special treatment you know. A whole fucking room to yourself. A decent meal everyday. I’ve been considerably kind to you Jason and yet you fear me.” I just stared at him hard. Blinking as little as possible. “Sorry but kidnapping me, killing my friends, locking me up in a confined space, keeping me away from sunlight and not feeding me enough doesn’t really sound like kindness to me.” I retaliated. Vaas’s face began to contort with Anger. He lunged forward and pushed me backwards so I was back to a lying position. He held his arm across my throat, constricting my air slightly. He placed either knee to my sides so he was sitting on me. Our faces were uncomfortably close. “I have more kindness than you know Jason. You are protected here. I have saved you but you won’t understand that will you? You’re so stubborn, I’ll always been seen as the bad guy.” He whispered. I could taste the tobacco from his breath on the tip of my tongue. We stayed like that for god knows how long. Not moving, not speaking, not even thinking, just existing. Eventually I noticed the gap between our faces was slowly getting smaller, soon enough our noses were slightly brushing against each others. Vaas closed the gap completely, crushing his lips onto mine. My first reaction was to push him off which caused him to fall back and onto his backside. He looked incredibly embarassed and with that he left my cell. Leaving me alone to wollow in my self pity and confusion.

***the next day***

I was rudely awoken by wild gunfire this morning, it was probably the pirates excecuting some innocent family, or killing a rabid dog that managed to get on camp. An hour after I woke up, the familiar sound of the door entranced my ears once again. In came Vaas and he appeared to be holding a tray of something. He placed the tray on my bed. “You were complaining you didn’t eat enough so I brought you breakfast.” He explained. He whole time he averted his eyes from mine, he was obviously still embarrassed. I was taken aback by this act of consideration. I wanted to thank him somehow when I got an idea. I began to stand so I was at eye level with Vaas. “Thank you so much.” I smiled softly when he looked up and I leaned in planting a tiny kiss on his lips. I felt him gasp but he didn’t try to remove me. Initially i only planed to give him one small peck but I started kissing him more. Vaas started to kiss back, occasionally nipping at my lips. I felt his tongue sliding across my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and allowed him to enter. Our tongues fought for dominance but Vaas won. I felt him smile into the kiss. My hands started to slide up his tank top caressing his muscular body. He froze and pulled away. He looked mad. “Clever Jason, very clever. Using that as a way to distract me while you take my gun and keys. I BET YOU’D STILL BE KISSING ME WHEN YOU SHOVE MY OWN FUCKING KNIFE THROUGH MY THROAT.” he screamed, hitting me in the face which caused me to stumble into the wall behind me. I let put a painful moan. “I KISSED YOU BECAUSE I FUCKING WANTED TO, YOU PRICK!” I shouted back. He looked like he was going to hit me again when his eyes trailed down slightly, catching a glimpse of my bulge trying to make, its way out of my trousers. 

A smirk appeared on his lips. He came closer to me. He looked me deadly in the eyes. He grabbed both my hands violently and held them both above my head. Once again he chuckled darkly and he pressed his body against mine. I gasped at the sudden pressure placed onto my crotch. His smirk formed into a full frontal grin. “Oh. Do you like that Jason?” He whispered in my ear seductively. He grinded his hips causing me to get even more aroused. I nodded and gave a little whimper. Not being able to hold back any longer I started to try and grind on him. My arousal almost painful. He used his free hand to slap me around the face. “No. Don’t act like a whore Jason. We do this my way.” He said seriously. He leant in to kiss me and I happily complied.

The kiss was violent. Our lips mashed desperately, there was no doubt they’d be bruised. Vaas nipped everywhere he could, I felt my member throb and I moaned loudly. Vaas’s free hand reached down to my trousers and began to massage my hard on through my trousers. He broke the kiss and began to nibble my ear. He removed his hand and pulled something out from his own trousers. I didn’t bother to notice what it was until I felt my hands tied up. I felt my stomach drop and fear creeped back into my hand. Conveniently there was a hook above my head where he attached the rope so my arms were suspended.

Vaas placed his hands on my sides and trailed them down and he sunk to his knees. I then realised where this was going and relief flooded throughout me. He pulled down my trousers and boxers to reveal my hard cock. “Oooh, Didn’t know you were big!” He laughed. He grabbed it in his hand and began to pump. The sensation was amazing, Vaas began to swirl his tongue along my tip, licking up all the precum. He then took me all in his mouth and began to bob his head. I moaned and gasped in ecstasy. He used his mouth in all the right ways. Scraping his teeth lightly against the tender skin, swishing his tongue when needed. “I’m gonna….oh god Vaas…” I panted as a came right down his throat. Once I was emptied Vaas stood back up and kissed me once again. I could taste myself on his tongue.

Vaas pulled away and began to cut the rope that was holding my hands. Once I was free a bent to pull up my boxers and trousers. “Satisfied?” He asked in his raspy accent. I shook my head. He looked angry again so I began to speak before he got violent. “I wish you’d had your chance to cum in me.” I admitted, Vaas’s face softened immediately. “I’m sorry Jason but I don’t trust you that much yet.” He replied simply. “is there anything I can do to earn your trust? I mean. That there, I don’t know, it was kinda special.” I reached out to grab his hand. He looked down at our fingers which were entwined by now. He looked like he was thinking and after several moments he replied “Well….I can think of one thing.”

***4 hours later***

I was stood infront of three men, each tied to a tree. All three were pirates but all looked terrified. Vaas approached me holding an AK-47 whilst grinning wildly. “These men are traitors, they have been warning near by villages of my plans and are acting as spies. This is an offence punishable by death. You kill them and i’ll trust you.” He informed. He placed the gun into my shaking hands. “How do I use it?” I asked nervously. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around mine showing me how to hold the gun up. I replaced his hands with my own but he did not remove himself from the embrace. “All you have to do now is pull the trigger.” He whispered. I took a deep breath and stared at the men, the fear still lingering in their eyes. I pulled the gun closer to my face and aimed. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.

The pained screams made my knees buckle and I fell to the floor. “Pity. I really thought you could do it Jason. But alas I think I trust you even less.” He stated reaching for the gun. “NO!” I shouted pulling the gun close and cradling it as if it were a newborn child. “Just give me a chance. I’ve never killed someone before.” I pleaded. Vaas looked unsure but took a step back, giving me my last chance. I raised the gun back up and aimed for the second man’s head. I pulled the trigger and the crimson colour of red splashed everywhere. I heard Vaas cheering behind me, “OH! SHIT! HEADSHOT!” I was about to shoot the last one when a slight glisten caught my eye, in his boot he appeared to have a knife. I don’t know why but I advanced towards him and grabbed the knife. I took it and shoved it into his throat. Blood poured out of his mouth and trailed down my hand. Instinct caused me to lift my hand to my mouth and I licked off the blood. The metallic taste gave me such adrenaline so I turned smiling to see the shock on Vaas’s face.

Vaas raced towards me and planted kiss after kiss on my lips. He didn’t even stop kissing me when he was speaking to me, kissing me between every word. “Jason…that…was…FUCKING…AMAZING!” when he eventually stopped kissing me he cupped my face and looked me dead in the eyes. “I want to be a Pirate.” I blurted out. Vaas smiled innocently which was a new look for him. “maybe someday, right now, let’s focus on what’s going on.” He stated before kissing me purely and innocently. I’d unburied Vaas’s kind side, and I think I liked that side. He took me by the hand and led me to a near by water fall where we sat and chilled at the waters edge. For the first time since being on this godforsaken island I felt at home. I felt right and something told me it was because of Vaas.


	2. Chapter 2

Since I was initiated as a pirate, I’ve been treated like royalty. I am now second in command and I am just as feared throughout the island as Vaas. Speaking of Vaas, our relationship has deepened over the last couple weeks and to be quite honest, this is one of the most successful relationships I’ve ever been in. Vaas is different around me than to everyone else which is potentially quite odd. He’s so down to earth, from the way he acts you’d never be able to tell he was an insane leader of an island with an army of pirates. When we’re in the confinenents of our own shack, the outside world does not exist.

Of course you would have to be blind to not notice how close me and Vaas were, and the pirates did. I think they’re all stupid enough to put it down to us having a flawless bromance, but rumours have always managed to sneak their way back to me and Vaas. Those rumours and their spreaders don’t last very long.

It’s a Saturday night and I’m just sat on our tatty couch watching whatever crap comes on tv. I wasn’t really paying attention to the screen, I just stared at the sofa, identifying different stains and the stories that go with them. Allot of them were quite wild and always caused me to grin, just thinking about them. I sat there staring at one stain which reminded me of the time we had a competition to see who could not shower for the longest, I let out a small giggle before my thoughts were interrupted. “what’s so funny jason?” Vaas asked as he stood, leaning on the doorframe. “Nothing really, just remembering a few things.” I explained. I stood up and began to advance on him. When I reached him and shoved my lips forcefully onto his. The kiss was violent as It often was, he pushed me up against the nearest wall which caused me to whack my head but the kiss didn’t end. We then switched and it was my turn to dominant so I began to lead him to the couch. I stepped on his toes several times, we walked into things but eventually we reached the sofa. I found myself in a heap atop of him when he pulled away. “Welcome home.” I greeted as he lay there gazing up into my eyes. He smiled slightly but he looked sad. “Whatsup wrong?” I asked. At this question he looked away. I cupped his face so he was looking back at me. And I stared at him pleadingly. He sighed and sat up slightly. “I saw Citra today.” He informed, I instantly knew why he was upset but something told me there was more to the story and that was confirmed when Vaas began to speak again. “she nearly killed me. I mean I’m used to it but yeah. She’s still my sister.” My face softened and I began to stroke the side of his face soothingly. “You don’t need her okay? You’ve got me? You’re not alone anymore.” Vaas smiled sincerely and replied “I know we’ve never really said this before and I’m sorry if you’re not ready for it but. I love you.” I was taken aback and I was speechless. Vaas just said he loved me. What do I say? What do I do? My stomach did flips and my heart pounded. I opened my mouth to make an excuse of why I wasn’t saying it back when my tongue went on a detour of its own. “I love you too.” I blurted out. Although what I said was unintentional it felt right to say. It felt like it needed to be said and although I didn’t know, I meant it.

Vaas never looked as happy as he did now. He was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled. He leant in and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. “Do you wanna go for a swim?” He suggested. I nodded and went to grab a towel. Our camp was right near a beautiful waterfall that flowed into what the natives and pirates called ‘The black hole’. It was a huge whole in the ground which the water disapeared into, if you jumped in then after 30 seconds of falling, you finally hit a stunning underwater lake. Me and Vaas made our way to such place and began to remove our clothes until we were both to our trunks. Without warning Vaas grabbed my hand and began running towards the hole, he prepelled off of the ledge and plummeted towards the water. Dragging me with him. The warm water engulfed me as I got sucked under. I was stupid enough to not take a breath before hitting the water and now i had to pay for that mistake. I started frantically trying to reach the waters surface but I was extreamly deep in the water. My lungs began to ache from the lack of oxygen and I was getting dizzier, I thought I wasn’t going to make it when a strong body pulled me out of the water. Air had never been so beautiful, I gasped and gulped as much down as possible. “I am so sorry Jason, I didn’t mean to jump without warning you, are you okay? Did you whack your head or anything?” Vaas asked concerned. “i am fine, it just caught me off guard, that’s all. I went under and started freaking out.” I told him. He seemed a tad more calm but worry possessed his facial features.

After a short rest I started swimming around with Vaas, it was all so fun. We spat water at each other, we climbed out just to jump back in and of course, we made out in a small dry cave behind the waterfall. It was pure heaven until our fun was interupted by voices on the ground above. “Are you sure his camp is around here?” A male asked unsure. There was a long silence before a strong womans voice.spoke. “it is. We need to find Vaas and eliminate him as soon as possible. He is a cancer to this island.” They both talked intensley about their plan to over throw Vaas until their voices disapeared into the distance. At this I was fuming. I wanted to charge up there and rip both their spinal cords out of their ass. I would’ve done just that if there wasn’t a strong grip holding me back. I turned to look at Vaas questioningly but he looked terrified. “That was Citra. We have to run.” Vaas muttered. I could hear the fear in his voice, I’d never seen Vaas scared before, let alone scared enough to run away. But that didn’t matter how odd the situation was, if Vaas said we should run, I have every intention to run.

We scaled the rocks to get to the ground above, luckily we’d hidden our clothes so Citra and her henchman didn’t see them. We dressed as quickly as possible and reloaded our guns. He set off into the jungle with Vaas leading the way. “where are we going?” I asked. Vaas didn’t look back and stayed alert as he replied. “There’s a cave under this big mansion, its unused, I don’t think anyone knows it exists.” It wasn’t until about 2am that we decided to take a rest and sleep, the plan was either one of us was to keep watch as the other slept. I volunteered for the first watch. Vaas placed his head on my lap and began to sleep whilst I sat there defending him as if I were a gaurdian angel.

I was awoken in the morning by a rough shaking. “Jason, we’re nearly there. Wake up!” I heard. I opened my eyes to see Vaas leaning over me. I pushed myself forward slightly and kissed him tenderly. When I withdrew I could’ve sworn Vaas looked worried, but I just put that down as scared of death. We walked for about another 3 hours when a mansion placed on a small mountain laid in my eyesight. “is that it?” I questioned, Vaas simply nodded and continued walking. The the uphill trek was more tiring than expected but we made it to the mouth of the cave sure enough. We stood by the entrance gathering our breath when I heard voices from inside the cave. “Can you hear that?” I whispered, once again Vaas nodded and withdrew his gun. He motioned to to go into the cave where inside, I met a huge shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing inside was none other than those who I thought was dead. Infrond of me was Oliver, Riley, Keith, Daisy and my ‘girlfriend’ Liza. They all looked just as flabergasted as me except Riley. Riley tensed and seemed to be staring straight behind me. His eyes were locked with Vaas’s. Both had their guns raised. Liza was the first to break the silence. “Jason! You’re alive!” She exclaimed as she rushed towards me, in her excitement she pulled me in forcefully for a kiss. I attempted to push her away but she had an insanely tight grip on me. I heard a voice from behind me. “Step away from Jason you little bitch.” It was Vaas. Liza pulled away from me and took a step back, her arms raised in the air. “Don’t you fucking dare speak to her like that.” Riley sounded.   
“Don’t speak to me scum.” Vaas spat at the ground where Riley’s feet were placed. Riley pointed his gun at Vaas. “Its silly to tempt me to pull the trigger because I WILL.” He shouted. “GO ON THEN. FUCKING SHOOT ME. BLAST MY BRAINS OUT. SHATTER MY SKULL. GET ALL THE FUCKING SATISFACTION YOU WANT.” Vaas screamed back and pulled his gun to a similar position. Seeing the danger of the situation I stood between the two. They both lowered their guns. “Jason, get out of the way, I don’t want you hurt.” Vaas pleaded quietly. “No. I’m not going to let you kill each other.” I retaliated calmly. I turned to Riley who looked confused. “Are you actually on his side? I thought you were dead, I thought this bastard has shot you down just as he had Grant. Do you know what I went through when I found Grant’s body? It was washed up on a beach because those cunts you’re siding with tossed him there to rot. I’ve been looking for you. Hoping that you’d be alive but I gave up. There was no way you could be alive this long whilst he’s running around. You don’t know this betrayal.” Riley ranted. There was nothing to say to that as it was all true. I had betrayed my own flesh and blood for my own selfish needs. I stared at Riley apologetically “I’m sorry.” Riley just shook his head. “Too late for apologies.” Riley stated. I was about to argue when I felt my feet being swept from under me. Vaas had knocked me down to the ground and out of the way. At this action Riley opened fire and a shower of bullets filled the cave.

Everyone hit the floor except the two in their show down but as quickly as it started it ended. The sound of a limp body hitting the stone floor echoed in the cave. Fearing to see who it was I raised my head to see my brother’s lifeless body on the floor. Grief over took me as I scrambled to his body. I cradled him in my arms as I sobbed for this death. It wasn’t just his death I cried for, it was Grant’s too. I cried for the two brothers who I let die. I mumbled “Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Over and over again hoping he wake up and accept my apology but this is the real world where miricles don’t happen. Shouting broke me from my mourning. “YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED RILEY!” Oliver screamed. There was no reply just the sound of my own and the other girl’s crying.

I felt a strong pair of arms around me. “Jason, let’s go.” He whispered wearily. “Get off me.” I said through gritted teeth, anger started to swell in me like a buildings tidal wave. Vaas didn’t remove his arms from me so I sent all strength from my arm and elbowed him in the stomach, he got winded from the blow and fell backwards. Ignoring Vaas I picked up Riley’s body and began to walk out of the cave, I felt all eyes on me but I didn’t give a single fuck. I walked the path down the hill that led to the beach, I placed Riley’s body down onto the sand and started to walk towards a random shack that was located several meters away. In the shack was exactly what I wanted, a tub of petrol, I grabbed it and rushed back to Riley. I noticed I wasn’t the only soul on the beach. Vaas had followed me down and stood a good distance away from us. Ontop of the hill overlooking the beach was the others, all three were crying and watching. I leant down and kissed Riley’s forehead. “Goodbye little brother.” I whispered as I stood and began to bathe his body in the flamable fluid. Once I was sure there was enough on him I took a zippo lighter from my pants and set his body alight.

I stood and watched my brothers body being eaten by the flames for about an hour until the smell got so sickening I had to leave. I advanced towards Vaas so that we could go. I didn’t forgive Vaas and I wouldn’t anytime soon for now he had killed both my brothers and left me as the last living Brody. When I reached Vaas, he looked awful, he had a look of guilt smeared on his face. “I am so sorry Jason. I….” He broke when I thrusted myself into his arms, I buried my face in his neck and cried silently, I just let the tears flow. Vaas held me tightly, he kissed me ontop of my head occasionally and muttered comforting words. Right now he’s the Vaas that’s my boyfriend,the one who loves me and wants to help me. Not the Vaas that just murdered my little brother. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. “I hate you so much right now.” I said before kissing him. The kiss was delicate and emotion, all the hatred, love, sorrow and guilt just poured out of us and into this kiss. It was the most inconviniet time ever but I felt a throb in my crotch area. Vaas must’ve been in the same situation as he took my head and lead me to a tiny cave. there was just enough room for both of us. “You don’t know how sorry I am, I can’t…..” He trailed off. “Just shuttup for a second Vaas. I just lost my last brother. I have no one. Except you. Although what you just did, I can’t even begin to tell you how much I hate you for it, I am still in love with you, so.I can’t bare to loose you. I want to do everything with you because if I do loose you. I don’t want regrets.” He looked completely lost. “What’re you trying to say amigo?” He asked. I looked him dead in the eye. “Fuck me. Fuck me right here. Right now.”

Me and Vaas hadn’t gotten to the stage in our relationship where we’ve had sex, so I was demanding out first time. I’m completely inexperienced when it comes to sex with guys, I mean, I’m definately no virgin but with a dude its completely different. Different from a blow job or a hand job. Despite how new this situation was for us, Vaas didn’t hesitate to smash our lips together. I placed my hands under Vaas’s tank top and allowed my fingers to trace over his muscles, I felt Vaas shiver at this action so I continued. I leant back slightly, wanting to lie down, and Vaas clambered ontop of me, not breaking the kiss.

He must’ve been desperate because he began grinding on me, we both moaned in sync. I felt my member getting as hard as it could, the errection was painful but the pain was replaced with pleasure with every rub Vaas’s pelvis made. Breaking the kiss for air, Vaas contined to kiss down my neck and nibble on the tender patches of skin. I let out a small cry of pleasure as Vaas sucked and nipped at one part of skin, leaving a mark. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, motioning that I was taking it off. I pulled the dirty red fabric over his head and chucked to the side.

His body was truly perfect, it was toned with all the right muscles but he wasn’t stacked which I absolutely adore. I repeated the process and removed my own shirt to reveal my snow white skin. Once we were both shirtless Vaas began to kiss me again, he trailed his hands down my body slowly, caressing me in all the right places. His hand stopped when it reached my belt buckle. He fumbled with it for a while and finally managed to undo it with one hand, he then went on to working on my zipper which is a task that went by with ease. He pulled down my trousers so that my errection could spring out. He wrapped his hand around it and began to pump. With each pump a jolt of pleasure rushed through my veins. I lost myself in the pleasure but was brought back by the feeling of two fingers at my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed them to enter, I licked sucked on Vaas’s fingers until he deemed them wet enough, he pulled my pelvis up a tad so it was slightly risen. He brought his wet fingers to my asshole and slowly inserted one finger. The feeling was weird and uncomfortable, after slowly bringing it in and out he added a second finger which caused me to squirm. He scissored his fingers in an attempt to widen me. He retracted his fingers and began to remove his own trousers and underwear. He spat on is hands casually and began to smear it on his Dick due to lack of lube. He placed his tip at my entrance and looked at me as if to say ‘are you ready?’ I nodded at him and he thrust forwards. The pain was horrible and I let out a pained gasp. He waited a second while I adjusted and then he pulled out, just leaving the head in. “Just fucking pound me. I like the pain.” I whispered. At that he thrutsed forward quickly. I let a little cry escape me, Vaas then began fucking me as fast and as hard as he could whilst doing so he was pumping my Dick in time with his thrusts. With each thrust he hit that bundle of nerves harder and harder. I was getting so aroused I was begining to have difficulty breathing. The sensation as a whole was amazing. Vaas occasionally leant over to bite me or nibble, often drawing up blood but I liked the way he licked it away. This wasn’t going to last much longer as I felt like I was going to explode. I tried to last as long as I could but eventually I spilled my seed all over Vaas’s muscular stomach. He didn’t last much longer either, with one final thrust I felt myself being filled with the warm liquid. Vaas slumped ontop of me, he was exhausted. As he laid there panting I simply trailed my fingers along that huge scar that ran across his head and thought of the outcomes of today. I only came to one conclusion. I am a terrible person.


	4. Chapter 4

I must’ve fallen asleep because when I awoke it was dark. The sun had set and left us in the sheer blackness. I turned to Vaas to see him snoring away next to me. He had put back on most of his clothes and he was curled up in a ball shivering. He must’ve been freezing, not wanting him to get ill I reached for the single rucksack we had with us and rumaged through. I found 2 towels which were dry now, I unfolded them and draped them over Vaas’s sleeping form. After about 10 minutes his trembling stopped and he slept calmly. Once I was assured Vaas was okay I went to dress, I noticed Vaas had put my boxers on for me so I just pulled on my trousers and exited the small cave. I still ached from earlier when I walked which was an annoyance.

Sitting on the sand infront of me was the distinctive shape of a man. I approached with caution but when I reached his side I soon reckonised him as Oliver. I slumped down next to him. “Hey.” I muttered. “Hi.” We sat in silence for a long time before Oliver broke the silence. “I miss him already. I really liked him you know. I like him like you like that pirate guy. I never got to tell him.” He admitted quietly. “How did you know about Vaas and I?” I questioned. Oliver looked at me as if i had asked the most stupidist thing ever. “he was really protective over you earlier. It’s obvious you’re a thing. Plus not everyone would go and hug the murderer of their brothers.” He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small metal tin. I smiled slightly at the similarity of the tin. It goes everywhere with Oliver due to the fact that all he favourite contents were contained inside. He kept his tobacco, filters, rizzlas and weed in there.

Today inside was a pre rolled joint. He raised it to his lips and sparked it up with his lighter. He took 3 or 4 drags before offering it to me. I graciously accepted. “You and Riley would’ve made a good couple. I don’t know why, you two just click.” I said. The aroma of the whacky tobaccy was filling my nostrils and the pretty smoke danced around me. With every drag I got slightly more light headed until I felt like I was on cloud nine. Oliver flashed a goofy smile in my direction, the smoke finally reaching his brain. We sat and talked for the next 3 hours, just spooning out, laughing at anything, trying to cheer ourselves up. It was like back before I set foot on this island, when everything was good. I was the guy with rich parents, a stable job and a beautiful girlfriend. That’s all changed now. I have no family now, my parents thousands of miles away and it was likely i’d never see them again, my job is most deffinately out of the window by now, and as for the girlfriend, she got replaced by a smoking hot, crazy pirate who kills people on a regular basis. Regret filled me, part of me wished i had never come here. I wouldn’t have been through all this pain if I hadn’t.

Getting tired Oliver excused himself, hugged me goodbye and made his way back to wherever he was staying. I watched his figure disappear into the darkness before moving back to the cave where Vaas slept. I settled on the cave floor and snuggled up next to Vaas. In his sleep he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close which made me more secure. Soon enough I drifted off into a calm sleep.

My eyes fluttered open as the sunlight shone mercilessly on them, forcing me awake. Vaas was lying there just looking at me, he was playing with my hair slightly. He smiled sadly when he noticed I was awake. “Good Morning hermoso.” He murmered delicately. I just stared blankly at him. Not knowing what to feel or say. The smile disappeared completely. “Jason, we need to talk about this whole thing.” He stated seriously but quietly. “I don’t want to.” I replied. I didn’t know what I thought of it all, so discussing it with him would be pointless if I cant even figure it out myself. “Jason, seriously…” I clamped my hands over my ears childishly, refusing to listen to him. Vaas looked slightly pissed off. He roughly pulled my hands away and held them painfully. “Just fucking listen to me Jason.” He said threateningly. “Get off me!” I huffed, trying to pull my hands away. “No! We’re talking about this!” He was rapidly getting angrier. “SERIOUSLY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” I yelled, I managed to get one hand free and drew it inwards. With all my force I thrusted it forward and punched Vaas right in the face. He let go of my other hand and stumbled backwards. I could tell he was shocked because he didn’t react straight away. When he looked back he had blood pouring out of his nose. He was furious, he was shaking slightly from the anger. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU LITTLE PRICK.” He screamed. He lunged forward and pinned me down. He brung his head forward and repeatively headbutted me. The pain was insane, he brought his knee between my legs and kneed me in the balls. I screamed in pain. “YOU CUNT!” I yelled. I pulled my head up and bit him on his head so hard drew blood.

Seeing Vaas like this and knowing it was my all my fault, Made me feel like shit. I’d already lost both my brothers now I was pushing my boyfriend away. “OH GOD. I AM SO SORRY. SORRY SORRY SORRY. LOOK AT US!” I shouted, Vaas stopped abusing me but he didn’t calm down. “Get out. Now. Leave.” He ordered. Not wanting to cause anymore fights I got up and walked away. Behind me I head a quiet “I don’t want to see you again.”

That statement caused my chest to feel like it was being ripped out of my chest. I walked along the beach wanting to get away as quick as possible. Ahead of me I saw a flash of the familiar red shirts, I sprinted towards them. “Oi! You bastards. Got a boat?” I called to them. They paused but as soon as they reckonised me they answered immediately. “Yes. It’s just over there.” One of them pointed to the familiar shape of a boat about 100 metres away. I said a quick thank you before walking off towards the boat. Although I wasn’t alpha and I was merely beta, the pirates preferred me as I treated them better. Unlike Vaas who treated the like shit, I respected them and I was kinder to them. When I reached the boat I turned on the engine and sat down. I steered it through the ocean to a wide river mouth and began to sail down the river. Initially I was planning to go back to our shack but an odd building caught my attention.

The building had ancient architecture, it had vines and leaves overgrowing, leaving only spots of stone visable. It looked like it had been abandoned for centuries but a trail of smoke floating out of it said otherwise. Curiosity got the better of me, I steered the boat to the shore and got out. Grabbing a gun from the boat, checking the ammo, I made my way towards the building. After about 5 minutes I neared the entrance. Many tourches lit a small pathway but it was left ungaurded. Stupidly I stepped out of the cover of the trees and walked quickly towards the entrance. Before I got there I felt the familiar feeling of a gun being held at the back of my head. “Don’t move or I’ll shoot.” A voice sounded. I raised my hands into the air to show I wasn’t a threat. “What is your name?” He asked. “Jason. Jason Brody.” I answered. I heard a faint gasp. “THE Jason Brody?!” He exclaimed. I nodded before I felt an intense pain in the back of the head and everything went black


	5. Chapter 5

I felt myself tied around something, I couldn’t move my hands or feet. I opened my eyes to reveal an ancient temple surrounding me. It was buzzing with men in their native clothes and with their weapons. My attention wasn’t really focused on any of that. I was completely concentrating on this one female stood before me. Her long braided hair fell to her waist, She had the same skin as Vaas and also had the same blue eyes. She had many tribal tattoos including an intricate one on her chin. This must be Citra, Vaas’s sister. Seeing that I was awake she advanced towards me slowly. “Ah. So you’re Jason Brody. Riley’s brother, and leader of the Pirates.” She stated, her voice was entrancing, I could listen to her Hispanic accent all day. Despite my addiction to her voice, I refrained from showing any emotion and I just stared at her. She seemed displeased at my action. “Tell me where my brother is. If you tell us. We’ll let you go. Simple as.” She demanded. She brought her finger to my face and traced the shape of my lips. After doing so she placed both hands on my chest. “just tell us and you can go free.” She whispered seductively. “No.” I defied her. Turned my face away from her, expecting to be hit. If she was anything like her brother, this captivity would be hell on earth. The strike I expected never came so I looked back at her. “Riley wants to find him. He’s your brother, help him a bit!” She insisted. Thinking of my brother saddened me again but it also tempted me. If I told Citra where Vaas was, surely I’d get revenge on him for Killing my brothers? I pondered on this thought before completely forgetting it. Although Vaas is 100% mental, he’s the only thing on this island that keeps me sane. “Riley’s dead. Vaas killed him. I’m not gonna tell you where he is. I can’t do that to him.” I replied calmly. Citra looked suprised and slightly sad. “If you aren’t to help me, you are useless.” She clicked her fingers and walked away and two men came towards me.

They both untied me from the pole I was tied to and began to escort me towards the insides of the temple. Before we reached the door frame an idea popped into my head and I decided to take action on it. Gathering all my strength I rammed one of the guys into a wall, luckily he hit his head hard and was therefore knocked out. The second one was ready to fight, seeing as both of my hands were still bound it was an easily won match on his side. Using my own legs, I kicked his pressure points one after the other, he fell to the ground. I kicked him in the face so he was lying on his back, seeing as he was vulnerable I kicked him in the face. I heard a clicking noise, I must’ve broken hid nose, I kicked him one more time and he went out cold. I fell to the ground and leant back as far as I could. Somehow I managed to get his knife and I began to cut the binding around my wrists. Slowly but surely they were cut loose and I began my escape.

Still with the knife as my only weapon I rounded a corner and scoured the area. The courtyard seemed to be deserted. Taking a chance I broke into a sprint towards the exit. I was no more than a metre from the door when I heard shouts and gunfire. Not slowing down I rammed myself into the door, it opened with suprising ease and I began to topple. Managing to keep on my feet I ran into the trees, managing to get out of sight of those who looked for me.

Although I was a good while away from the temple, I kept running, not stopping for anything. I had no ideas where I was going, it appeared that I was going thicker and thicker into the jungle when it suddenly stopped. I came out to a clearing I reckonised. Infront of me was none other than The Black whole. I wad close to camp, I slowed my pace and jogged towards camp. It didn’t take me long but what I found there was horrific. The buildings had all collapsed in on themselves, some were on fire, some weren’t. Dotted everywhere was dead bodies, of my men, of our prisoners. Not one man survived what ever happened here. I stood paralysed in shock when a loud bang caught my attention. It came from Mine and Vaas’s shack. I grabbed a gun from one of the corpses, I aimed it up high and began advancing on the shack. Compared to all the other buildings, this was in the best condition, all the Windows were smashed, the door Hung off its hinges and there was a small hole in the roof but that was the extent of the damage. I walked into the house and headed for the bedroom. That’s where the most valuable stuff was kept so presuming the sound was a thief, that’s where they would be. Entering the room slowly I saw those familiar muscles and that eye catching scar.

"Vaas!"i exclaimed, he spun on his heel and raised his hands in a defensive position. When he saw it was me he looked relieved. He pulled me in for a big hug, he squeezed me tight and I don’t think he had any intention of letting me go. "Holy Shit Jason, I thought you were dead. I came here, I presumed you’d go back home but everyone was dead, I thought…" He choked on his words and I stiffened. Was Vaas crying? This was new. I have NEVER seen him cry, he’s not really a man of emotions. I pulled away from him and cupped his face in my hands. He looked a right state, his eyes were blood shot, his face was covered in dried blood and dirt. I smiled comfortingly "You don’t need to get emotional, I’m fine, see! I can walk and talk, that’s all that matters right?" I said soothingly. He turned his face away and wiped his eyes. "I’m not getting emotional." He argued, his voice back to normal. "Who did this." He asked. I had a good idea who it was, I’d be suprised if I was wrong. "Citra. She and her men did it." I informed, Vaas’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I then went on to explain what happened to me earlier today. When I finished Vaas looked mad. "She’s gonna pay for this." He said through gritted teeth.

Vaas and I planned out what we were to do to get our revenge. Once everything was planned we set off. One car managed to survive the attack, so we gathered our belongings and chucked it in the boot. Vaas took the wheel and I got in the passenger seat. After about half an hour we reached the second biggest camp we had located on the island. “Listen up you El manojo de idiotas!” He yelled to his men. “Get every single last one of my men here now.” He ordered. Many of the men scattered, he grabbed two by the collars of their shirts and pulled them back. “You two. I got something else for you to do.” He signalled for them to follow him and he headed off so one of the shacks, leaving me in charge of dispatching the men


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sure this is going to work?” I asked Vaas as we walked through the jungle. “Of course it is! The two smartest and handsomest guys on the island thought it up!” He joked, chuckled slightly at his cheery mood but inside I was a fire of negativity. If this plan went wrong, either one of us could end up dead, and that’s the one thing I don’t want to live with. I can’t loose Vaas as well as my family. Although we were in the presence of other pirates Vaas slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it, he looked at me as if to say ‘trust me’. I smiled slightly at the sweet gesture. “You do know we’re not alone right?” I questioned again, this time it was Vaas’s turn to chuckle. “Yes, I know. I just don’t give two fucks anymore. There’s that tiny possibility that something will go wrong, and if it does I don’t want us to leave each other without you knowing how much I love you. Like you said the other day. I want no regrets.” Vaas said in a low voice. My heart began to thump and my breathing fastened. Before I could reply to Vaas one pirate said “Boss, we’re here.” We had found ourselves standing on a roadside. If our calculations were correct Citra’s temple was just around the roads corner.

We set the plan in action. The pirates all got into their positions, concealed in the trees and bushes, me and Vaas still standing by the road. “I love you. Don’t forget that right?” I whispered to him. ” Yo también te quiero Jason.” He replied just as quietly, I had no understanding of what he said but something told me he was just returning what I had said to him. Not caring about our audience I leant forward and placed a small kiss. I wish I kissed him more, but I remembered we were on a mission not in our bedroom at home. After about another 5minutes of silence we heard the signal. Me and Vaas then went on to begin to walk towards the temple. As planned a car soon advanced on us. They slammed the brakes down and came to a halt. They all held up their guns. “What’re you two doing here?!” They demanded. Vaas laughed. “I do have an invite you know. From my sister, she requests my presence so she will gain it.” The men annalysed us, deciding what to do next. “What about him?” One of them chimed, gesturing towards me. “Oh him? I’m just returning your lost goods, I understand they managed to slip right through your fingers yesterday.” Vaas mocked.

The men were getting more and more confused with each reply. “We can’t just let him waltz in there, Citra will kill us!” One whispered to the group. I heard another voice. “Why don’t we aprehend them, capture them and drag them to Citra.” At this point Vaas was laughing like a maniac. “if you assholes can’t just let me walk in, by all means, tie us up and drag us there.” Vaas outstretched his arms so his wrists were accessable. One man nervously stepped forward and bound his arms. I outstretched mine as well, he did the same to me as he did Vaas. Another man came forward and they both began to search us for hidden weapons. Once they were satisfied the shoved us both into the boot of their car.

It was a tight squeeze and I was nearly nose to nose with Vaas. “So far so good!” he whispered to me. I nodded and placed another kiss on Vaas’s lips, I had a horrible feeling about this whole plan. “I’m sorry.” He murmered. “For what?” I asked. He took a deep breath. “For everything. All of this. It’s my fault. If I hadn’t held you in captivity with your brother, none of this would’ve happened. I just want you to know that if I could go back and change it. I would.” He said. “You’d change it? You would’ve allowed me those 30 seconds and let me run off. If you hadn’t done what you did, we wouldn’t have what we do. Yeah. There’s been a few things I’d like to change, but meeting you isn’t one of them.” I retaliated. “Jason, you have been through so much because of me, I can’t take that back.” He murmered. Not wanting to make an argument of it, i left it. I allowed Vaas the last word. I heard the engine turn off and the car stopped. We were there.

We remained in the car for a further 10 minutes. Eventually the familliar sound of Citra’s voice sounded. She opened the trunk. “Why hello there.” She greeted as she opened the trunk. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. “Hello sister.” Vaas replied seriously. We were both dragged out of the car and tied to a pole. There seemed to be about 100 men was surrounding us, all pointing their guns at us. Citra walked towards us, knife in hand. “well done Jason, i ask for a location and you bring him to me. Cut him loose.” She ordered. One man stepped forward and cut my bounds. I stepped beside Citra and faced my lover. “You know Vaas, I’ve waited a long time for this.” She said calmly. She advanced on Vaas ready to stab. “Wait!” I exclaimed. Citra turned and looked at me. “can I say goodbye?” I asked. She seemed sketchy but she nodded. I strolled towards Vaas, I placed my hands on either side of Vaas’s face. “I love you okay? I am so sorry.” I then went in to kiss him tenderly and softly. When I pulled away, Vaas’s face was full of hatred and anguish. He really was a good actor. “You don’t know your betrayal.” He declared as I stepped away slowly. “Well. I knew you were close but not this close. How brave, to give up your lover.” Citra mocked, rubbing it in Vaas’s face that I had handed him to this death. “He killed my brothers.” I stated through gritted teeth. “You made the right decision Jason.” Citra comforted. She once again advanced on Vaas, ready to end him. But she never made it.

Dozens of pirates bursted through the temple entrance. Gunfire filled the area. Citra’s men all turned to protect her and everyone was engaged in a bloodthirsty battle.

Taking the oppotunity I dashed towards Vaas I went on to untieing him once he was free we both looked around for dropped weapons. Quickly enough we were both equipped with an assult riffle each. “Lets fuck shit up!” I said with a grin before diving into the battle. I shot down many men and I stabbed just as many, I helped with the downfall of Citra’s men greatly. Eventually there were only the wounded, the cowards, the hostages and Citra alive. She looked terrified. She was backed against a wall surrounded by our men. “It doesn’t feel good does it? To see your fucking sibling about to kill you. You feel like a bit of a dick don’t you? You are vulnerable, so easy to take down.” Vaas lectured. “I have won this time Citra. This game of dog and mouse has ended and I have won. I never expected it to be as easy at it was but always expect the unexpected. I’ve been trying to get you in this position for years. Trying over and over again. I worked like a mad man trying to get to you. Talking of Mad men, did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?!”

This is it. This is when we win the ongoing battle. Vaas was finally going to get the satisfaction he craved so badly for. I smiled at him proudly, it was his time to shine. He swaggered towards his cowering sister. He raised his gun. A shot echoed in the temple courtyard but it wasn’t Citra who fell. Vaas slumped to the floor, I heard a moan of pain coming from him, a signal that he was alive for now. I rushed to him, seeing he was clutching his right thigh. His trousers were stained with blood and the crimson liquid didn’t stop pouring. Vaas had been shot in the leg. “Someone come keep pressure on his wound!” I yelled. When someone replaced me I raced at Citra, I pinned her against the wall forcefully. I snatched the handgun from her and held it to her forward. “I’ll drive a bullet through your skull, just as he did my brother grant.” I said plainly before pulling the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Citra dropped to the ground. Finally lifeless. The deed was done, I turned to Vaas. “Oh my god. It’s going to okay. Oh god.” I comforted. There was so much blood, the bullet had dived in so deep and wasn’t even visable anymore. “Someone give me a pocket knife.” I ordered, I was handed one and I pulled out the knife. “This is going to hurt a bit okay?” I said soothingly. Vaas nodded, his face contorted with pain. Carefully I dug the knife into the wound, Vaas screamed “WHAT….THE…..FUCK” He yelled between pants. “Sorry! Just hang on!” I exclaimed. I dug the knife around until I hit the bullet. “Someone, give him something to bite on!” ordered. A pirate removed his shirt and folded it so it was compact. He placed it in Vaas’s mouth. I took a deep breath and forced the bullet out. Vaas screamed again through his clenched teeth but his scream was muffled by the shirt. I took the shirt from his mouth and ripped it. I wrapped it around his leg as a temporary bandage.

I picked Vaas up bridal style and carried him to a truck that was parked outside the temple. I placed him in the trunk “I’m gonna get you home okay?” A few pirates approached us. I pointed at one. “You. Your in charge here, secure the area and start a camp. Kill all the survivors.” I ordered I then faced the other two “you two are coming with us, take the wheel, drive us back to the main camp.” They all nodded with a quick ‘yes boss’s and scattered. I jumped into the back of the truck and placed Vaas’s head on my lap. “This is all going to be fine.” I informed calmly. Vaas grimaced in pain. “I fucking hope so.” He replied. I started to stroke his face soothingly, tracing my fingers along his large scar that dominated his head. Usually he hates it but he was in too much pain to ask me to stop.

We arrived at camp soon enough. “Someone get me a fucking doctor. I don’t care if you have to fucking kidnap him, just get me one pronto.” I yelled assertively to the very few men who remained behind. Picking up Vaas again I took him to our second shack, I placed him on the bed and held his hand. His fingers slid perfectly into mine and they interlocked. “We’ve said this so many times today Jason but I really do love you.” Vaas managed to say. I grinned for the first time today. I squeezed his hand slightly “I love you too. ” I replied. “Thank you for today too. Thank you for finishing what I started.” Vaas continued. Breaking the mood I allowed my next sentence to blurry out. “I killed your sibling in return for both of mine.” Guilt flashed through Vaas’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when someone bursted through the door. “I’m a doctor, I heal all your wounded men, I’m one of Hoyt’s most trusted.” He informed. I nodded and he walked over to the bed, he removed the shitty bandage I made and examined the wound. He rubbed many disinfectants, and other balms all round the wound, each touch earning a hiss or a cuss from Vaas. After about 20 minutes, the wound was bound and the doctor had gone to retrieve something from his car.

We sat in silence waiting for his return. He came back swiftly holding two wooden crutches. “i’m afraid you’re going to have to use these for a while.” He informed, placing them at the end of the bed. “If that’s all I’m needed for, I think it best I leave.” He stated. “Thank you, I’m really grateful.” I replied and with a nod of his head he left, leaving me and Vaas alone. “I am not fucking using those things.” Vaas exclaimed. “Come on! You need them!” I retaliated. He shook his head wildly. “Fine. Don’t use them. I’m going to watch tv.” I huffed, I walked out the bedroom and slumped onto the new under used sofa. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, as usual, there was nothing worth watching on the two channels we managed to get. Sighing I slumped down, attempting to sleep after a very stressful day. I nearly drifted off when a loud thump from the bedroom caught my ear. With Vaas in mind I rushed to the bedroom.

On the floor was Vaas lying in a heap. He’d obviously attempted to walk but it proved too difficult of a task. “Shit!” I hurried over and helped him up, I passed him his crutches which he reluctantly took. I supervised as he hobbled to the other room. He sat on the sofa and pulled something out of his trousers. It was a pack of cigars. He placed one in his mouth and offered me one which I graciously took. He lit his cigar and began puffing away. “Ah fuck. I really needed this.” He muttered.

I also situated myself on the sofa, I laid my head on his lap. I squirmed my head around trying to get comfy. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Vaas informed, I wasn’t sure what he was talking about until I realised I was rubbing my head on his dick. Getting an idea i raised myself and paced myself on Vaas’s lap, each leg on either side of his. He looked at me questioningly, the look was replaced with a smile when I grinded down slightly. I repeated the process until Vaas moaned in pleasure. I leant down and nipped at his neck, sucking, I knew this was a great turn on for Vaas. My hands travelled up his shirt, I caressed his muscles and left my hands on his nipples, occasionally tweaking them.

I felt Vaas’s raging errection on my own, he pulled me roughly into a kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I allowed him to explore and let out my own moan, a clearing of a throat behind me interuppted. I instantly jumped off Vaas. Behind us standing in the doorway was one of Hoyt’s personal officers. “What the fuck do you want.” Vaas demanded. He showed no sign of embarrassment, he just seemed EXTREAMLY pissed off. The stranger at the door looked down his nose at us and smirked, “Hoyt requests to see you Vaas.” He informed. “There’s a car outside waiting for you.” Vaas looked confused, he sighed and got up. “Urm…I guess I’ll see you later then.” He said to me awkwardly. He turned to Hoyt’s man and hobbled out of the door. Leaving me completely alone. Sick of being ditched all the time, I walked to the bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

My bed felt strangely empty when I awoke, I opened my eyes to scan the room. It was just as I had left it last Night, no one had been in here. So that mean’t Vaas hadn’t returned from his little meeting with Hoyt yet. I sighed, I went on to dress myself into my usual outfit. A tatty ripped pair of jeans and a red tank top. I secured all my weapon hoisters around me and filled them with guns and grenades. Satisfied, I left the shack to attend to what needed to be sorted. Hours and hours passed, it was getting dark and Vaas had still yet to show his face. Worry was constantly nibbling away at me, he was never usually gone for this long. After another hour or so of debating with myself, I decided to go get him. I’d tell Hoyt that Vaas was needed to secure some outposts or something. Anything. I filled my pockets and rucksack with ammo and set off. I took my red jeep down the mud tracks towards Hoyt’s village. My car only had one song on the single Cd I had, so it played on repeat the whole way. I didn’t mind though, the end ad beginning flowed together to make it sound like one long song. I think its by Skrillex or someone. I don’t know.

The car journey was long and boring, the sun was beginning to set in the distance, allowing the darkness to creep across the sky. I drove through check point after check point, having to tell Hoyt’s men, my name, my buissness. They always looked sketchy about allowing my past but they all did, and soon enough I was parked outside Hoyt’s village and was being escorted to Vaas. I got a bad feeling when they asked me to leave all my weapons, they even searched me to make sure I wasn’t hiding anything. I was completely unarmed, so if anything went wrong, I’m screwed. And obviously, because this is my life, something DID go wrong.

I was pushed through a door too see Vaas tied to a chair and Hoyt holding a gun to his head. “Aha! Welcome Jason! We’ve been waiting for you!” Hoyt exclaimed. Vaas looked like a broken man, he had blood coming from every direction, there had even been a second cut carved into hid skin underneath the large scar on his head. “You should not have come.” He croaked out. His voice sounded sore, like he’d been shouting or screaming for a long time. Seeing Vaas like this broke my heart, I even saw his crutches snapped into many pieces in the corner of the room. “Do as I say and I won’t pull the trigger.” Hoyt ordered. Reluctantly I nodded. “Sit on that chair there. Put your hands behind your back and don’t struggle while they bind you.” He continued. I did exactly as he said and two men came to tie my hands and feet. “Why are you doing this?” I questioned. Hoyt laughed. “Why am I doing this? WHY AM I FUCKING DOING THIS?! because fucking faggots like you come to my island and you corrupt my number one employee. I don’t like that Jason.” Hoyt lectured.

He was right in my face at this point. Rage filled me, my hands began to shake in my binds. “Don’t you fucking call me a faggot.” I snapped. He punched me right in the face. “Don’t talk back. Didn’t your momma or dadda tell you that it was rude to talk back? Oh wait. Your dad’s dead. Like your brothers.” He sneered. I spat in his face, he looked furious, he raised his hand to hit me again but something stopped him. He stood up straight, and walked to Vaas. “I don’t think you’re going to listen to me, so maybe you might if I do this.” He shoved his finger into the bullet wound Vaas gained yesterday. A scream echoed off the walls and rung in my ears. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” I yelled at Hoyt. He smirked and looked at me. “You don’t tell me what to do Jason. You forget who’s tied to the chair and who has the gun.”

I shut my mouth and just glared at him. “You’re here today to watch your little boyfriend getting the punishment he deserves for going off with you. It starts now. Gag him.” He said as he walked out the room. A gag was placed in my mouth and I found myself unable to speak. One of Hoyt’s men advanced on Vaas, knife in hand. I saw him thrash against his bindings. “No, No, No, No, Please, No.” He cried. Another man came behind Vaas and held his head so he couldn’t move it. The first man brought he knife to Vaas’s mouth and began to cut his cheek open. The cries, screams and yells filled my ears and deafened me. The sounds were unbearable. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched the man I loved’s face being sliced open.

I tried shouting to get them to stop but it was only muffled yells. I felt my heart being squeezed in my chest. Once they’d cut both cheeks, I saw them flop slightly and I saw Vaas’s teeth. I felt my stomach churn and I nearly vommited. Vaas was reduced to a pained sob now. His shoulders shaking violently. The man went to grab a rusty needle and thread. He tied the thread to the needle and went on to sow Vaas’s cheeks up. Cursing him with a chelsea smile. When everything was sewn up they removed my gag and all left the room, leaving me and Vaas alone.

Vaas was still crying. “Vaas. Oh my god. Are you okay?” I panicked. Through the sobs he managed to chuckle. “Do I look like I’m okay.” He mumbled. “Know but I don’t know what I’m saying. Oh my god. What the fuck is going on?!?” I cried. “He doesn’t like us together. He’s going to kill you. That’s all.” He managed to reply, I couldn’t even imagine the pain he must be in. “He’s going to kill me. Oh god. No. No. He can’t!” I freaked out, trying to get out more desperately than before. “Its pointless Jason. You’re not gonna get free.” Vaas said in a monotone voice. He’d given up. He’d accepted our fate. “Vaas. I love you okay. I always will don’t forget that. Ever. I am so sorry this has happened to you. this is all my fault, I am so sorry.” I apologized to Vaas desperately. All my feelings where overwhelming, and I couldn’t hold it inside. “I love you too and I’m sorry too. I should’ve just shot you when I had the chance.” He replied not looking at me. I opened my mouth to question why he would say that when Hoyt walked in. “How touching! The two lovers saying their farewells before they are tragically separated.” Hoyt mocked. He pulled his hand gun our of his jacket pocket at held it to my forehead.

“Make sure Vaas has his eyes open. I want him to see everything.” Hoyt ordered, I took one last glance at Vaas. He looked terrified, his crying started again. I heard someone mumble ‘what a pussy.’ Behind me. I stared at Hoyt hard in the eyes. “Go on. Pull the trigger.” I dared. He smiled. “Time for a family reunion.” He Laughed. He pulled the trigger, I heard Vaas scream and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason’s body was limp against the chair. Blood dripping down his face from the prominent bullet wound on his forehead. I thrashed out against my bindings in a feeble attempt to get to his body, to hold him, to say goodbye, to kiss him one last time. With what was left of my voice, i screamed for him until i felt my voice die. My mouth killed, it was the worst pain I’ve ever felt in my life. A weak sob shook my whole body. “Do you get the idea Vaas? Do shit i don’t like and i’ll punish you for it.” Hoyt said “I’m gonna let you go because those fuckers in red need to be contained and kept in order but don’t you even think of going against me ever again. I don’t often give second chances. You should count yourself lucky” I couldn’t even look at him as he spoke. He knew I was broken, he knew he’d clawed his way through my mental barriers and rendered me to nothing but a human wreck. Hoyt strutted out of the room leaving me alone with Jason’s body and the two guards who tortured me. They roughly pulled me up and made me stand although that proved a hard task due to the wound in my leg. Eventually they decided to use themselves as human crutches, anything to get me out of Hoyt’s little village. The walk was long and painful but I managed to do it. Soon enough I was collapsed outside the Walls of the village, all alone. I laid there for a while before I heard laughing of several men followed by a large thump of something being thrown to the ground. I turned my head to see Jason’s corpse sprawled on the ground. I dragged myself along the floor to him ad quick as I could. When I reached him I pulled him into my arms. “Jason? Jason? Jason please wake up! You can stop playing dead now, we’re free! Jason?” I begged. Of course there was no reaction from Jason, not a single movement from him except the gentle breeze blowing his hair softly. “Hey, if you’re supposedly Snow White, maybe this will work” I said sadly before I leant down to kiss his lips. When I pulled back I sat expectantly awaiting Jason to awake. But he didn’t. Because this isn’t a fairy tale, it’s real life and miracles don’t happen in real life. When reality hit me and I realised that he wasn’t coming back and never was, I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, I looked so pathetic but I didn’t care. I’d just lost the one reason that I breathe, the thing that kept me sane on this fucking island. I sat there for about an hour, just playing with Jason’s hair, just feeling comfort in the familiar being that is him. It wasn’t till then that I noticed a backpack on his back. Lifting his body up I pulled the bag off him and emptied its contents. Inside was a phone, map, pocket knife, necklace and a wallet. All of which belonged to me. They’d kept all my weapons and my items that were expensive. I opened my wallet to see that it was completely empty except one photograph. It was of me and Jason. The photo made me laugh, it wad the perfect still of a brilliant member. In the photo was Jason close to the camera pulling a stupid face, obviously taking a selfie of some sort, in the background was me looking extreamely pissed off with a cigar in my mouth and I appeared to be flipping off the camera. That was my birthday several months ago, I never really celebrated it before, I don’t see the point, but Jason insisted on a party. So when I came back from a patrol there was a huge bonfire, fuck loads of alcohol and drugs and music blared throughout the speakers of my village. I was so mad at him for that but at the end of the night I was out partying with the rest of my men. I smiled sadly at the memory. Knowing that something like that would never happen again felt like a stab in the heart. Growing tired I decided I needed to get to a proper burial site for Jason before I slept. I grabbed my phone and scrolled down my contacts until I found One of my most trusted men, Jaime. “Vaas?” the familiar accent sounding. “Thank God! I need help! I’m outside Hoyt’s, south entrance I think.” I rushed my speech. “Vaas, are you okay? Your voice, it’s fucked. You don’t seem your self….” he trailed off. “I’ll tell you when you fucking get here, so get your ass in your car and come help me or I swear to God I’ll cut your dick off when I next see you.” I threatened, desperate to get back. “That’s more like you.” he mumbled “I’m on my way.” he said a bit louder before hanging up. The pain in my cheeks was beginning to become unbearable. It wouldn’t be long until I passed out. I could feel myself getting drowsy but I clung onto Jason as my anchor to consciousness. I thought about different scenarios of which me and Jason walked out of here alive but none could cheer me up. I started to convince myself that Jason would be awaiting me in my dreams and eventually the temptation of slipping away into limbo became too great and I also closed my eyes.

I awoke in a bedroom, I reached out across the bed to feel Jason, to tell him about the awful dream I’d just awoken from but the sheets were empty. I shot up into a sitting position but regretted it immediately. Pain soared through my whole body, causing me to gasp in pain. My fingers shakingly reached up to my face to confirm my dream was infant reality. Sure enough I felt the wounds there however they felt different. The thread was replaced with something else more smoother. Leant up against my bed was a whole knew pair of crutches. They were obviously handmade and were very tatty but they looked like they’d suffice, I really appreciated what my men did for me sometimes but I never voiced that thought. Slowly I managed to sit up with my legs off the bed with the crutches positioned correctly. I pulled myself up and wobbled a bit but I managed to maintain some balance. I hobbled out of the hut as quickly as possible, to see all my men gathered around something. “What’s so interesting Assholes?” I called to them. Most of them turned, saw me and shuffled out of the way. They had all been crowded around a body laid on a table that should’ve been in the small canteen. I got closer to recognise the body as Jason but he was all cleaned up, his hair a little damp still, and he was wearing the blue shirt he arrived on the island in.

The men had always prefered Jason to me, and to be honest I don’t blame them. So this whole thing didn’t surprise me much, the men had prepared them for a proper burial. I felt my eyes water slightly but I wiped away the free falling tear before anyone saw. I could tell the hot sun would make the body smell, or whatever happens to bodies, soon so I decided to say some words before they buried him. “Jason was a great leader. Better than me in many ways. He was a good man, he was kind and yet fierce. He treated you guys how you should be treated so I’m sorry you guys are stuck with me now but to be honest, I’m just as devastated as you guys. He would be so thankful for what you guys have done today and he..” my voice wavered and I broke off. I didnt want to continue, I didn’t want my men to see me in the state I was in because devastated was the understatement of the year. Jaime stepped forward. “I think it’s time we put him in the ground. The boss needs more rest.” he suggested. There was some muffled agreements and a couple men ran off. They both promptly returned with a coffin that appeared to made of weak drift wood, this also made by my men whilst I was asleep. Jaime helped place Jason into the coffin, they hammered down the lid and four of them carried it off to a spot behind my hut where a 6ft hole was dug. A chair was brought to me and I sat and waited until the hole was filled in, it was dark by the time that eveyone had left.

I sat at his grave side for another couple hours, just finding comfort in the fact Jason was here with me somehow. “You loved him didn’t you? You and Jason had a thing.” a voice pulled me out of my trail of thought. It turned to see Jaime standing there. “Something like that.” I mumbled quietly. Jaime looked concerned but didn’t pry, it wasn’t his business what happened between me and Jason. He held out something white and long towards me. “Seeing as you’re down and in pain, I thought you needed something to cheer you up so I rolled you a joint.” he said with a sad smile. I graciously took it and placed it in my mouth, Jamie lit it for me and I took the first drag allowing the exotic smoke to fill my lungs. It hurt at first, the smoke went in to the open wounds on my cheeks but as I got higher, the more numb I became and the less I could feel. “This is some good shit man, who ever grew this deserves a fucking promotion!” I chuckled. Jaime laughed with me before getting serious again. “So what happened? At Hoyt’s I mean..” he asked. He had a pure look of curiosity gleaming in his eye, the same gleam Jason used to have, so I went on to tell Jaime my story under the stairs, Sat next to where my snow white lay.


End file.
